


summer nights

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Fluff, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Todd/Dick Grayson AU: they’re high school seniors at summer camp who have a nice friends-with-benefits relationship until Jason messes everything up. </p><p>Surprisingly fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt at comment-fic: Jason Todd/Dick Grayson or Tim Drake, _Then Labor day came and went/ And we shed what was left of our summer skin_ \- aka summer camp au. 
> 
> Also for fan-flashworks for the prompt “Dirty.”

Dick sighed and turned around on his bed, wishing he could fall asleep. He tried to listen to the rain falling on the cabin’s roof, tried to let the soft rhythm of it lull him to sleep.

It had been a week since Jason had gotten kicked out of camp, and everyone assumed he was upset to lose the only other senior. 

That didn’t even begin to explain it.

Dick tried to sleep again, tried not get all awake and angry thinking about how stupid Jason was, how stubborn. Yeah, the head counselor was a jerk, and it was dumb as hell for the guy to try to shove Jason, but Jason should’ve known the result of putting the guy’s head into the table.

Of course Jason knew there’d be trouble. He just didn’t care.

Didn’t care at all if he never saw Dick again.

Dick did his best to put thoughts of Jason out of his head. He tried to think of home, of some place less lonely.

He was just about to finally fall asleep when his phone beeped.

Someone was texting him at 3 in the morning.

**Meet me at the sand pit.**

Dick rolled his eyes, even though no one else was awake to see it. He quietly sneaked out of bed and put on his shoes, making sure not to wake anyone else in the cabin, then grabbed his flashlight and headed out.

He shivered in the cold. It had stopped raining, but it was still damp, a fog seeping up from the forest ground. He folded his arms to keep the warmth in but pressed on, finding his way on the narrow dirt path, carefully walking on roots to avoid the slippery mud.

He got to the sandpit, a small area of sand by the lake, behind the canoe shack, where you could see the water but nobody on the water or on the beach could see you. He looked around and called Jason’s name.

Nothing.

Then a flurry of motion, coming at him. _Fast_.

Dick barely managed to dodge in time so that Jason wouldn’t knock him over.

Jason laughed. “Thought it’d be fun to give you a little scare.”

“You’re an asshole, Jay.”

Jason just laughed again and kissed him, hard.

“I thought your dad picked you up. They said he took you back to the city,” Dick said. 

Jason snorted. “That wasn’t my dad. Some local I paid 50 bucks to. I’ve been hanging out in those rich people’s summer houses up the highway.”

  “I think that’s called illegally squatting.”

  “That sounds kinky,” Jason said.

“Dude, seriously, do your parents know you were kicked out of camp?”

  “Fuck no. They wouldn’t care anyway.”

  “So you’re just - doing what? Like doing nothing in someone’s house all day? For the whole week?”

He shrugged. “Hitchhiked north. Then it took me a few days to find a house within walking distance.”

Dick’s face softened. “You stayed here just to see me?” 

“Don’t get all gushy, Grayson. I’m here to get laid.” He pulled at Dick’s arm, trying to get him on the ground, and this time Dick let him. 

“Now I’m filthy,” Dick said, smiling despite himself as the two of them lay there in the mud.

“You’re always filthy, you’d think I’d waste my time with you otherwise?” He gave Dick a little nip on the neck.

Dick moved his hand to Jason’s hip, muddy fingers gliding down the skin beneath Jason’s jeans. “Enough lip, Jay. Time to get to work. We’ve only got a couple of hours before dawn.”


End file.
